


Culture Clash

by betawho



Category: Classic Doctor Who, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: Ian and Barbara find it harder to adapt to interstellar culture than they'd thought. Even trying to be polite could get you into trouble.





	Culture Clash

"Chesterfield, if you cannot behave like a civilized person, then please keep your mouth shut!" The gray haired old man glared at him over a beaky nose.

Chesterton's mouth fell open. "I merely asked it how its day had been!" He waved his hands in exasperation at that unfair accusation.

"It was entirely none of your business how his day had gone. It was inarguably nosy of you to inquire." The Doctor stuck his thumbs behind his lapel and frowned disapprovingly, like an old schoolmaster.

Ian turned and stared in disbelief at Barbara. She shrugged her shoulders, as confused as he was. He turned to look at Susan, only to find her biting her lips together and giving him a pitying look.

"What?" He stared around the console room as if the whole universe was against him. He threw up his hands again. "It was a purple octopus with a parrot beak, wearing a kilt. What was I _supposed_ to say?"

Susan lifted her shoulders and diffidently suggested instead, "You could have complimented him on his dress?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
